No Way
by Dark Shadows 01
Summary: Rei and Makoto have discovered a new combat game where the characters are the Sailor Senshi, when conflict arises through unexpected wins. What kind of chaos will this game create for the duo? Rei/Mako goodness


**No Way**

**Disclaimer:**** Not Mine.**

**Just a one shot inspired by a mini Sailor Moon game I found online. I have exams now so that's why 'Womaniser' is taking ages for an update. I should update very soon as I gap the now, but please bear with me and enjoy this!**

* * *

Two figures were leaned over the television screen both furiously tapping away at the controllers held with iron grip as the two girls battled out as if their lives depended on it.

"YES!!" The girl with long silky black hair roared as the mini version of her alter ego delivered the final 'Fire Sniper' to her opponent whose mini self was catapulted through the air and landed painfully on the virtual ground, the other girl was left sitting there with her mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"No way, rematch now!" the brunette declared fire burning in her eyes as she was filled with a sense to take revenge at the laughing pyro sitting next to her.

"Haha sure Mako-chan but remember you're just going to lose…again!" Rei gloated as she reset the newly discovered Sailor Moon game she had found online. It was very accurate some of their admirers had obviously been paying attention to whenever the Sailor team were out fighting as all the costumes and attacks were represented perfectly in the game.

"Pffft Rei that was a total fluke, no one beats Sailor Jupiter, **no one**," Makoto growled as she choose Sailor Jupiter from the screen and Rei copied her by choosing Sailor Mars.

Their battleground was Rei's temple- unfairly giving the Sailor Mars an advantage Makoto thought- that comically had her grandpa and another person sweeping the temple behind where the 2D characters were facing each other off. 3…2…1…GO! Flashed the tv screen and the two girls were at it again, Jupiter throwing power kicks at the slightly faster Mars who managed to block and jump away but sustained some damage. Leaping into the air for a downward kick, Mars sweeped Jupiter as she landed and aimed a 'Flame Sniper' as the green power house stood up only to be knocked back down on to the ground. Makoto growled as she saw Rei smirking from the corner of her eye, jumping over Sailor Mars' head Jupiter managed to catch her off guard with a take down, severely lowering her health bar but her moment of triumph was short lived as Mars recovered and caught Jupiter in a head grip and continually slapped her stupid,

"NO!!!!" Makoto screamed as Mars slapped Jupiter all the way down to the ground in another victory, Rei giggled at Makoto's anguish as she watched with amusement as Sailor Mars laughed on the screen at the limp form of Sailor Jupiter.

"Oh Mako-chan when are you going to learn that strength isn't everything in this game," Rei teased at the slightly slumped Makoto who had her face buried in her hands in embarrassment at being beaten again…

Seeing that the other girl was still hanging her head in shame Rei placed her hand on Makoto's shoulder in a gesture of comfort but Makoto snapped into action and tackled the unsuspecting Sailor Mars to the floor. Straddling the smaller girl's hips Makoto capture both of the fiery girl's hands with one of her own, holding them above Rei's head and used her free hand to tickle her victim relentlessly.

"Aahhhh!!!! MAKKOOO!!!!" Rei screamed as she squirmed and wriggled under Makoto in a desperate attempt to stop the torture that was tickling.

"Ah you don't like it very much now do you?!" Makoto laughed as sat fully on Rei's hips as she felt Rei pushing up slightly,

"Aah! Pl…please stop!!" Rei cried tears streaming down her cheeks as Makoto enjoyed Rei's pain,

"And why should I do that Rei?" Makoto questioned stopping her attack on Rei to allow her to breathe, Rei's red tank top had hitched up due to her squirming revealing delicious moon kissed skin. Rei's chest heaved as she drew in as much oxygen as she could which thoroughly amused Makoto as she soaked in Rei's assets.

Makoto traced the neckline of Rei's top lightly waiting for Rei to finally answer her question which she found seemed to have an affect on the Senshi of war as her breath became caught in her throat at Makoto's touch,

"Because." Rei began but had to stop as Makoto's fingers were now gliding up and down her neck in long slow movements causing Rei to close her eyes and sink into Makoto's control,

"Because isn't good enough _Rei_," Makoto replied huskily leaning down on Rei's torso slightly to add a bit more pressure to the girl trapped underneath her. Makoto moved her fingers to Rei's jaw line and over her parted pink lips teasingly,

"Rei answer me this since you can't answer my previous question," Makoto whispered content with actions and their affects over Rei, "If strength isn't everything in this _game_ then why are you proving me wrong now?"

Makoto leaned down even more onto Rei's body so that their chests were touching, as were their noses, the Senshi of War snapped her amethyst eyes open to stare speechlessly into electrifying emerald green eyes,

"Can't answer this one either?" Makoto spoke deliberately brushing her lips over Rei's,

"Well I know it's because you love being dominated by me." Makoto claimed Rei's lips smoothly earning an immediate moan from her sweet mouth, still holding her hands captive Makoto stroked the entire length of Rei's body. Starting from her left cheek down over her breasts and down the side of her leg, then sneakily stroking the inside of Rei's leg until Makoto was pushing against her centre through her jeans.

"Ugh Mako," Rei moaned as she broke the kiss and struggled to get her arms free from her lover's vice like grip, abruptly Makoto released Rei's arms and picked her up bridal style and carried her into their room and throw her on the bed.

"Oaft Makoto what are yo!" Makoto was back again and kissing her hotly on the mouth, pushing her further and further against the headboard until…'click'.

Rei's eyes widened in shock as she felt soft fur encircle her wrists and when she tried to move them found her arms were locked against the bed frame, Makoto laughed at Rei's realisation that she had indeed used the fluffy handcuffs Minako had gotten her for her last birthday.

"Ma…Mako baby what are you going to do?" Rei asked trying not to stutter too much in her constricted situation,

"Oh nothing you _wouldn't_ like _Reiko_," Makoto whispered huskily into her scared lover's ear, biting the lobe gently enjoying as Rei's body shuddered delightfully, Rei gasped as Makoto sent a surge of electricity through her body, secretly she knew she couldn't deny that she loved being dominated by Makoto but she would never dare say it out loud to her predator.

"What's wrong baby?" Makoto was kissing Rei's neck and nibbling ever so lightly causing the fire wielder to whimper softly as her body was ignited with passionate desires but also frustration as she couldn't touch her lover and guide her into pleasing her but Rei knew Makoto loved teasing her as much as she loved being teased.

"No…nothing," Rei gasped as Makoto's hand was tracing the rim of her jeans, from time to time she would delve in deeper and slip under her underwear to feel how hot Rei was for her,

"Hmm down here seems to be saying something different Rei," Makoto spoke as she pressed her palm directly against Rei's steaming entrance, Rei bit her lip as her body's temperature shot right up as Makoto was at the pit of her deepest desires,

"I'm…I'm fine," Rei squeaked as Mako removed her hand from her core and started to unbuckle her belt, sliding off of her frame swiftly,

"Are you sure? You seem rather _hot_ to me gorgeous," Makoto stated capturing Rei's lips in a passionate kiss, while her hands both unbuttoned and dragged Rei's jeans from her athletic body. Rei moaned again into Makoto's mouth allowing her tormentor to slip in her tongue and toy with her own in an erotic dance, pushing Rei's desires to their absolute peak.

"Ugh Mako…please." Rei moaned throwing her head back in painful frustration that was Makoto's tantalising touches, observing her lover's reactions Makoto realised she had placed herself in a problem. Rei was handcuffed to the bed and Rei was still wearing a top and bra…

Figuring if she could keep Rei 'distracted' then the fire user wouldn't notice her clothes being ripped from her delicious form, pleased with her solution Makoto pushed her hips into Rei's and started kissing her feverishly as her hands snaked under Rei's top and with a swift tug both of Rei's top and bra were torn from her and flung aside leaving almost all of Rei exposed to her.

"Mako…please…ummm," Rei moaned in between the intense kisses barely noticing she was almost naked,

"Please what Rei?" Makoto asked as she pulled off her own clothes just leaving herself clad in her green bra and black silky boxers to help her cope with the very saucy situation.

Rei bit her lip, she hated begging and Makoto knew it,

"Come on Rei if you don't tell me what you want I can't give it to you," Makoto was kissing Rei's full breasts, teasing them by flicking her tongue over Rei's stiff nipples enjoying how Rei arched herself towards Mako in a silent plea for more. Kissing down to the rim of Rei's purple silk underwear Makoto stroked her sides slowly trying to draw Rei into speaking,

"I…I…want you," She panted as she felt Makoto ripping off her last piece of modesty but Rei didn't care all she needed was to feel Makoto inside of her, satisfying her to no end.

Makoto laughed against Rei's stomach sending more vibrations through her,

"I already knew that baby but what _exactly_ do you want from me?" Makoto blew softly over Rei's passage knowing that this would send Rei off,

"Ugh baby I need to inside of me bringing me to my peak over and over baby please," Rei gave in finally, squeezing her eyes shut as she presented herself a bit more to Makoto the intense throbbing was all to painful and she needed Makoto to relieve her.

"And you will not be disappointed," Makoto whispered as she spread Rei's legs further apart and swiftly dipped her head and placed a tender kiss on Rei's desires, causing her to moan out gratefully, sliding in her tongue Makoto relished Rei's delicate flower by gently pushing in and out of her enjoying Rei's repeated moans of her lover's name as she experienced the waves of orgasmic pleasure hit her over and over again.

Pulling out suddenly Makoto replaced her tongue with trained fingers and furiously pumped into Rei's tightening passage,

"Ugh Mako…I'm…I'm…oh Makoo!" Rei moaned loudly as her orgasm hit her forcefully however Makoto continued pounding faster and faster into her lover's core so that she was soon screaming her name over another orgasm,

"Oh Mako, Makoto…oooh!" Rei moaned again and again as she repeatedly came for Makoto each time her voice increasing in volume at her lover's intense actions. Finally deciding to pull out of her passage Makoto licked her fingers clean and freed Rei from her pleasurable handcuffs, where she immediately took to pushing Makoto to the headboard now. Rei wasted no time in removing Makoto's unnecessary underwear from her muscled body and found Makoto's hands pushing her face in between her own fiery core. Rei smirked and proceeded in penetrating Makoto with her tongue moving at a faster rate, making sure she was pleasuring every inch of Makoto's being.

"Ooh Rei just like that…ugghh!" Makoto groaned opening her legs further and pushing Rei against her even more so that Rei was completely inside of her deepest part, licking and probing until she hit Mako's pleasure point,

"Ugh! Reei!" Makoto moaned loudly, her eyes were squeezed shut as she rode out her orgasm that Rei had induced within her. Makoto was so wrapped up in her pleasure that she hardly registered Rei pushing her onto her back until she felt three fingers slid into her gently in short rapid movements.

"Oh my gosh Rei!" Makoto moaned as she bucked her hips in time to Rei's thrusts causing Rei to enter her deeper and deeper each time. Rei pumped extremely hard into Makoto's core and sent off a chain reaction of orgasms setting Makoto ablaze as Rei removed her fingers from inside her lover and chosen to help ride out her waves on pleasure by grinding her own hips against Makoto's. Holding onto Makoto's shoulders Rei bucked into Mako while she held onto Rei's tight buttocks and followed Rei's rhythm, until they both shared one final orgasm together,

"Ugh Mako!"

"Reei uggh!!"

Rei collapsed on top of Makoto panting heavily as Makoto held her comfortably as they lay there entwined with each other, listening to each other's uneven breathes, enjoying the after glow of their activities,

"I think we should definitely play that video game again," Makoto laughed and kissed Rei on her forehead lovingly,

"But' I'll just beat you again," Rei teased, rubbing her nose against Makoto's tenderly.

"But then I get to show you whose boss when it comes to the slightly more important things in life," Makoto winked charmingly at Rei causing the passionate girl to sigh happily and lean into Makoto's arms while looking around their room,

"No way!" Rei suddenly gasped,

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Makoto responded lazily, scanning the room to see what had shocked her girlfriend.

"My clothes! They're all ripped!"

"You're jeans aren't," Makoto laughed kissing her stunned lover,

"Besides you can't say that their destruction wasn't for a good cause," Makoto said with a wide smile spreading across her face as Rei grumbled about her clothes being semi expensive but they weren't _that_ expensive that she would say their sacrifice hadn't been for the greater good.

"Exactly," Makoto smiled again pulling the covers over them and cuddled into her fire-wielding partner, finding that sleep came very easily to them both.

**

* * *

**

So just a fun one shot that came to mind when I was playing the Sailor Moon game and was repeatedly beaten by Sailor Mars lol. Please leave any feedback you like, everything is welcomed. – Dark Shadows 01


End file.
